This invention relates to dust covers for upright shelving units of the type having a top and opposed parallel sides with vertically spaced horizontal shelves extending therebetween. More particularly the invention relates to a dust cover for shelving units of the type described which permits the user to view the contents of the shelving unit through the dust cover as well as to access the content by selectively opening the left or right sides of the cover.
Upright freestanding shelving units are commonly used in industrial areas to store documents or books in binders on vertically spaced horizontal shelves. It is typical for at least the front of such shelving units to be open to permit viewing of the materials on the shelves as well as to provide access to such materials as needed.
Where such shelving units are used in a dusty or grimy environment, the documents, books or other materials stored on the shelves become soiled and require cleaning at regular or irregular intervals to preserve such documents, books or materials for use over a reasonably long period of time.
The present invention is a dust cover for upright, freestanding shelving units of the type having a top, opposed vertical sides and a number of vertically spaced horizontal shelves extending therebetween. The dust cover which is described as a preferred and specific embodiment of the invention contemplates use with a metal shelving unit which is closed at the rear but it will be understood that the dust cover of the present invention may also be used with shelving units made of wood or plastic and with shelving units which are open both front and rear and even partially open on the, sides.
In general the dust cover in the present invention comprises a xe2x80x9cslip overxe2x80x9d unit having integral top and side panels of opaque, non-porous material which are adapted to overlie the top and sides of the shelving unit. The cover further comprises a pair of reversely symmetrical front panels of substantially transparent, non-porous, pliable material such as plastic attached to the side panels to form vertical seams which, when the dust cover is in use, overlie and extend along the front vertical edges of the shelving unit. Further the unit comprises a vertical zipper having opposed tracks attached to and extending along the inner vertical edges of the front panels so as to open and close the dust cover from the front. Preferably the zipper is of the bidirectional type so that the unit may be opened from either the top or bottom.
Finally the unit comprises structures such as hook and loop type fastener or magnets arranged along the top and bottom horizontal edges of the front panels to removably adhere those panels to the top and bottom front edges of the shelving unit.
The dust cover of the present invention may have a full or partial rear panel or may be of the two sided type wherein both front and rear portions are provided with reversely symmetrical zippered panels of the type described above.
Other objects, advantages and applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.